Tiempo de Deseos
by Annkora
Summary: El tiempo es el encarga de hacer caer las vendas de los ojos. Pero a veces, la venda cae muy tarde. ¿Que ocurriria si haciendo resumen de tu vida, te das cuenta de algo que siempre has negado?


Nota: Es mi primer Rose y Scorpius, nacido de... bueno, no se muy bien de que. Espero que os guste.

P.d. Si, sigo con los demas fics. Espero que en Benasque la inspiracion me ayuda a acabar cositas.

PPDD. Hola de nuevo! Preguntareis ¿Y esta mujer que hace? Pues bien, que ayer al leer el fic publicado me di cuenta de que me había equivocado al colgarlo (las prisas no son buenas) y que no estaba del todo editado. Por lo que aqui os lo traigo otra vez. Perdon, perdon y perdon....

Besos

Ev...

**Tiempo de Deseos**

* * *

Paseó hasta la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. La noche estaba cerrada, con una hermosa luna llena en alza, iluminando suavemente los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts. Suspiró, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y retiraba hacia atrás, el platino cabello que le privaba de parte de la visión. Tan solo faltaba un día para que dejaran aquel colegio... su segundo hogar. En el había vivido sus mejores momentos junto a su mejor amigo, Albus Sev Potter; también con Fred Weasley, Ithan Nott y Frederick Zabinni.

6 maravillosos años...

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

Había sido un gran golpe del destino que Albus hubiese acabado en Slytherin. A pesar de los primeros recelos, pronto descubrieron que se entendían a la perfección y que compartían muchas aficiones. A ambos les gustaba volar con su escoba, leer libros de encantamientos raros, el quidditch y las tartas de manzana. Su sentido del humor, travieso y fresco en ambos, iba a la par. Al igual que el gusto por vivir emociones fuertes y ampliar su conocimiento. Al acabar el primer año, su amistad era tan fuerte que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Sus familias no pudieron hacer nada al respecto. Quedó demostrado que, sin prejuicios, un Malfoy y un Potter podían ser muy buenos amigos. Por no decir con un Weasley, ya que el payaso y travieso Fred (primo de Albus, que había heredado a la perfección el carácter de su padre y su tío) se les unió rápido, sin importar que el perteneciera a la casa de los leones. Ithan y Frederick, amigos desde pequeños de Scorpius, aceptaron de buen grado aquella agradable ampliación. Bromas, quidditch, escobas... los cinco se hicieron inseparables, superando así las bromas de los Merodeadores, de los gemelos W y metiéndose en tantos líos, como el Trío dorado.

En aquella ecuación, al principio no entraron chicas... por que eran delicadas, cursis y aburridas. O al menos así pensaban en el primer curso. Pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que Rose Weasley, Lily Potter y Elea Zabinni (la hermana gemela de Frederick) no solo eran capaces de seguir su ritmo, si no que también improvisaban y tenían grandes ideas para sus bromas. Por lo que, a partir del segundo curso, pasaron a ser ocho. Juntos vivieron muchas aventuras y descubrieron muchas cosas en aquel gran colegio. Por no decir en el Bosque prohibido...

Sin embargo, en el quinto curso algo había cambiado... Si bien su amistad seguía siendo fuerte, todos habían regresado del verano muy cambiados. Las hormonas comenzaron a hacer de las suyas y algunos de sus objetivos, cambiaron.

Muy pronto, Scorpius y Albus comenzaron a ser muy populares entre las féminas de Hogwarts. Ambos se habían desarrollando mucho aquel verano, creciendo varios centímetros, ganando sus cuerpos en solidez. El que ese verano lo hubieran pasado en el Valle de Godric entrenando cada día, junto con el señor Potter, había ayudado a que ambos desarrollaran un físico envidiable. A pesar de que Scorpius era un poco más alto que Albus. Como noche y día, poseían unos caracteres atrayentes, abiertos y un físico inmejorable.

Ithan, como Nott que era, superaba ya el metro ochenta. Su cuerpo también se había desarrollado bastante, debido al verano que había pasado en Rumania, como aprendiz de Charlie Weasley al cuidado de Dragones. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos azul intenso, eran un foco de atracción pues continuamente lo rodeaba un halo de misterio y serenidad que bien recordaban a Remus Lupin. Era un bromista nato, pero también era quien tenía la cabeza más centrada del grupo. Era al primero al que le había salido barba, dándole un aire más maduro que bien supo aprovechar.

Frederick Zabinni, no era tan alto como Ithan, pero también se había desarrollado bastante bien. A pesar de que aun lucia algo desgarbado y su rostro era tosco... sus ojos de un color indefinido, contrastando con aquella piel de ébano y una boca grande y móvil, hacían suspirar a más de una chica.

Incluso el bromista de Fred, larguirucho y pecoso, sabía utilizar ese encanto natural para tener éxito con las chicas. Su carita de niño, conbinado con aquel cabello fuego y sus ojos turquesa claro, convinaban muy bien con sus onrisa pícara.

En resumen, los cinco comenzaron a ser muy cotizados, por lo que en sus conversaciones comenzaron a incluir a las féminas del colegio y sus conquistas.

Y las chicas... bueno, que habían cambiado eran evidente, de hecho habían cambios más que notables. Y el sector masculino de Hogwarts dieron muestras de percatarse de esos cambios...

Lily Potter, aun siendo un año menor que el resto, había demostrado que sería una mujer tan carismática y bella como su madre. A sus 14 años tenía un cuerpo esbelto, lleno de curvas. Su cabello, liso y de un rojo profundo, contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Sus expresivos ojos color avellana, resaltaban en su fina cara. Era apasionada a la hora de expresarse y muy vivaz, de carácter alegre y abierto. Siempre estaba riendo y haciendo bromas.

Una suerte que James ya no estuviera en el colegio para celarla, ya que Albus era más flexible. Más que nada, por que a él tambien le iba bien que Lily no se metiera por medio y... bueno, digamos que tras una amenaza de la pelirroja, habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Elea Zabinni era una copia casi exacta a su abuela. Exótica y muy extremada, su piel de ébano contrastaba de forma hipnotizadora con unos gatunos ojos verdes (único rasgo que había heredado de su madre) Alta y voluptuosa, era la más directa de las tres chicas, no teniendo pelos en la lengua y pronto destacó por su faceta en el liderazgo. Aun teniendo el carácter marcado, era muy atrayente para los chicos del ultimo curso.

Y luego estaba Rose... el cambio de ella fue el más notable. Rose siempre había destacado por su serenidad. No era tan extremada como Elea o tan intensa como Lily, pero sin duda era hermosa. Inteligente y dulce, siempre actuaba desde un segundo plano, ganándose la confianza de muchos. Nunca le había gustado destacar. A pesar de que muchas de las bromas mas sonadas, fueron ideadas o pulidas por ella. En aquel quinto curso había regresado de un viaje por las islas griegas con su madre. Gracias a ello, su piel había tomado un color caramelo que destacaba sobre su cabello castaño rojizo y aquellos ojos arena oscura. Era un poquito mas baja de Elea, pero su cuerpo también se habían llenado de interesantes curvas, que se empeñaba en cubrir con el uniforme. Sus labios seguían siendo llenos y bien dibujados, rojizos por la manía heredada de mordérselos cuando pensaba. Aunque su físico cambio, el aspecto más notable del cambio fue su carácter. Se volvió algo más taciturna y silenciosa. Pronto dejó de participar en las bromas activamente y a pesar de que seguía estando con "los ocho" comenzó a dedicar más tiempo a la biblioteca y a pequeñas escapadas a un lugar que solo Albus sabía llegar. Quizás el cambio se debía a que sus padres se había separado aquel mismo verano. Si así era, jamás lo dijo.

Ese quinto año fue extraño para todos, se tuvieron que adaptar a los cambios entre ellos mismo. A pesar de todo, la amistad cultivada en años anteriores fue superior y ayudo a la nueva adaptación, llenando aquel curso de nuevas aventuras y algún que otro enfado.

Sexto fue un año movido. Principalmente por los romances que los del grupo mantenían con varias personas, con sus idas y venidas. Tambien las situaciones de celos vividas entre Albus y Elea, quienes estaban en continuo tira y afloja sin acabar de consolidar sus sentimientos. Y un incidente que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a Rose. Celosas de su amistad con los cinco, principalmente de Albus y Scorpius, dos slytherin la hechizaron a la vez, en la torre de astronomía, provocando que cayera escaleras a bajo el equivalente a 5 pisos. El derrame cerebral sufrido fue muy importante, agravando el problema de que no la encontraron hasta dos horas después, gracias al mapa del merodeador. Rose pasó dos meses internada en San mugo bajo un atento cuidado de su prima Victoria. Las dos alumnas fueron expulsadas de inmediato. Pero a su regreso al colegio, Rose se volvió más callada y se alejó mas del grupo, centrándose en sus estudios y las asignaciones como prefecta y tutora.

El último año había comenzado con el nombramiento como premios anuales de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley.

Ese verano Scorpius había estado analizando que ocurría con Rose. Su relación había sido extraña desde en un principio. El primer año prácticamente se habían ignorado ambos alertados por el pasado de sus padres y los recelos que esto provocó. Tuvo mucho que ver Albus para que empezaran a limar asperezas y comenzaran a tratarse. A partir de segundo, se habían conocido mejor y tolerado. Compartir la pasión por los libros extraños, los dragones y volar en escoba; les ayudo a conocerse. Muchas tardes salía a volar solos a contemplar la luz del atardecer. Momentos en los que conversaron mucho sobre todo y nada en particular. Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. También coincidían en varias materias: runas antiguas, pociones y encantamientos; en las cuales, ambos destacaban. En más de una ocasión, Rose lo había ayudado con sus tareas y él la había defendido y protegido tal y como Albus o Fred hacían. Pero a partir de quinto, se había dado cuenta de que Rose no era como las demás. Su profundidad y misterio lo atraían en sobre manera. Parecía que ella siempre podía ver más allá. No solo era inteligente... sus consejos siempre eran acertados. La serenidad mantenía el equilibrio con la vivacidad de Lily y el atrevimiento de Elea. Siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas, fuera cual fuera el problema. Siempre estaba al tanto de los demás... pero nunca dejaba que nadie pasara su coraza. Una coraza que se había impuesto en las vacaciones de quinto y se había ido reforzando con el paso del tiempo. Tan solo Albus estaba al corriente de algunos pensamientos de ella, pero aun así, el chico siempre se quejaba del hermetismo de su prima. Además, solo se le conocía un novio (lo cual era extraño ya que era muy popular)

En conjunto, Rose era diferente.

Aquel año, al encontrarse en el anden 9 ¾ se sorprendió gratamente de lo bella que estaba. Su cuerpo se había transformado del todo en el de una atractiva mujer, que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello, recogido en un simple moño, dejaba al aire su delicado cuello y sus morenos hombros. Iba acompañada de su madre, a la cual se parecía mucho. Su propio padre lo había comentado antes de que supieran al expresso. Se saludaron cordialmente y se dirigieron al vagón de los prefectos. Después de distribuir las rondas, coincidió con ella dos veces en los pasillo y pudo comprobar con gran disgusto, que Rose atraía muchas miradas masculinas. Demasiadas. Claro que el liviano vestido de lino blanco, que remarcaba su cuerpo de forma exquisita, no ayudaba mucho. Sintió el amargor en la boca del estómago ¿qué le estaba pasando? Rose siempre había sido bonita, siempre había tenido admiradores y ella nunca le había interesado como mujer por que, bueno, Rose era su amiga. Así como entre Elea y Albus había nacido sentimientos, él tenía claro que "sus métodos de seducción" no eran para probarlos con amigas, por lo que Lily, Elea y Rose no entraban entre sus conquistas por muy atrayentes que fueran. Quizás fuera extremista con esto pero... esas eran sus normas. Le gustaba poder tener confianza con ellas sin pensar que ellas querían algo más, sin que le exigieran nada en ámbito sentimental. Y de forma recíproca, el esperaba lo mismo con ellas tres. Lo reconocía, él no era ningún santo, disfrutaba conquistando y estaba orgulloso de saber que era el más popular. No era ningún cínico o playboy, pero era consciente de su potencial y disfrutaba con ello. Además, nunca utilizaba a las chicas con las que estaba. Siempre estaba pendiente de complacerlas al máximo, siendo tierno, detallista y apasionado. Se sabía que era un buen amante. Las cosas siempre las dejaban claras y mantenía con sus ex, buenas relaciones.

Pero ahora no estaba seguro con Rose. Siempre había puesto una barrera para no verla como nada mas que una amiga pero ahora... no quería que ninguno de aquellos se le acercara. Sentía que quería protegerla, envolverla con sus brazos y susurrarle cosas al oido. Volvió a su memoria lo que había sucedido el año anterior. En aquella ocasión, habló con su padre para conseguir la expulsión inmediata de aquellas dos desgracias que tanto daño habían producido... ¡Casi la matan! Por su culpa, Rose sufrió mucho. Se supo después que la habían estado atormentando con anónimos, destrozándole varios regalos en navidad y reteniendo su correo personal. Entendía que Rose se hubiera recluido tras aquello, pero también le dolió el que ella no confiara en él para hacerle saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero bueno, Rose siempre quería salir de sus problemas sola. Hasta para eso, era cabezota. Como su madre.

Durante casi todo aquel año intentó averiguar que ocurría en la cabeza de ella. Si bien, al compartir torre se dieron muchas mas ocasiones en las que pudieron retomar parte de la amistad que mantenía cuando eran más pequeños, Rose seguía hermética a muchas cosas, esquiva en otras. Sabía que no estaba con su novio, que lo habían dejado el año anterior de forma amistosa y que había rechazado, en lo que llevaba de año a treinta dos pretendientes. Auqne esto lo sabía por Albus. No por ella. Habían varios puntos más... La había oído llorar y gritar en sueños, pero la única mención que le hizo a ella, fue seguida de una negativa, un "no es asunto tuyo" y una semana de absoluto silencio. Con ello aprendió que si ella no quería hablar, mejor no insistir.

Se sentía continuamente fuera de su vida, como un mero espectador. Como si ella no estuviera a su alcance, fría y distante como la luna. Rose era un misterio que lo atrapaba cada vez más. Se dio cuenta de que las demás mujeres habían comenzado a dejar de ser atrayentes para él. No le interesaba lo bellas, atractivas o buenas amantes que ellas fueran... bajos sus grises ojos, todas perdían fuerza al lado de Rose. Se comenzó a obsesionar con ella, observándola a escondidas, vigilando sus movimientos. Aprovechaba todos los momentos que tenía para estar y hablar con ella, prendándose cada vez más de su misterio. Su estrategia era ganarse su confianza para poder encajar las piezas... pero Rose no se lo puso fácil. Si bien hablaban mucho, eran libros, materias y compañeros/as del colegio de lo que hablaban... Algún paseo al atardecer con la escoba, para "recordar" viejos tiempos.... En las salidas a Hosmade se las ingeniaba para que siempre se sentara a su lado... las rondas como prefectos y premios anuales... Incluso, por dos ocasiones Rose se había presentado en su cuarto de noche, asustada por la tormenta. En aquellas dos ocasiones, sin palabras alguna entre ellos, Rose había entrado en su habitación, se había metido en su cama y, completamente acurrada a él, había dormido como si de una niña se tratara.

Pero todo era en vano. Tenía la sensación de que era agua y se le escurría de las manos. Tan inaccesible... que ponía al limite su paciencia.

Un día, harto de todo y de capitular el año para ver que prácticamente vivía para ella sin resultados, explotó. Estaban en la sala común y había encontrado a Rose llorando en el sofa. Él se había acercado a ella y la había intentado consolar, más ella se había apratado esquivamente de su abrazo, dejandolo anonadado.

-**¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Rose? ¡Maldita sea!-** se puso de pie y se acerco a ella** -Por más que me esfuerzo por acercarme a ti... siempre quedo fuera de tu vida ¿A caso no confías en mi?- **La tomó de los hombros, sacudiendola suavemente mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

Rose solo agachó la cabeza, intentando disimular dos gruesas lágrimas nacidas de sus ojos. Temblaba, intentando contenerse para no chillarle a la cara lo que le sucedía realmente. Él no lo podía saber... Tomó aire varias veces, mientras Scorpius esperaba con el alma en vilo. Debía de ser muy grave.

-** No lo entenderías Scor... déjame. No merece la pena que te preoucpes por mí-** susurró levantando sus ojos a los de él.

Scorpius la soltó, sintiendo que aquellas lágrimas le dolían en lo más hondo... que aquellas palabras le quemaban. ¡¿Como iba a entender si ella no le explicaba?! ¿ Que quería decir que no merecia la pena preocuparse por ella? ¡Era su amiga! ¡Por que!... Más la dejó ir. Estaba claro que ella no daría su brazo a torcer y él se había hartado de ir detrás de ella. La vio subir rápido a su habitación y debió hechizarla, por que no la oyó en aquella maldita noche en vela. Aquel fin de semana no la vieron y fue fácil deducir que había ocurrido, mas el resto del gurpo no dijeron nada. Ella no salió de la torre y él, pasó todo el fin de semana malhumorado.

El lunes, volvieron a las clases y con ello, el renovado interés de él por otras mujeres. Rose le dolía demasiado y estaba dispuesto a olvidar el daño que le había producido... No se merecía el trato que Rose le había dado. Siempre se había portado bien con ella. No entendía el comportamiento de ella, pero ya no lo quería entender... había herido algo más que su orgullo y no quería pensar más. Dolia demasiado. Encerró el recuerdo de ella en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aquella noche, en su cama disfruto como hacía tiempo con Alexia Rogers. Desde entonces varias féminas más habían pasado por su cama, apagando una fiebre extraña e insaciable, que se renovaba cada día en él. una sensacion molesta y placentera que no se iba, como un anhelo que no sabía ubicar.

Los tratos con Rose fueron corteses pero distantes. Por más que Albus intentó, no sacó nada en claro de lo que había sucedido, por que ni siquiera los implicados sabían el por que de aquellos sucesos. Las madejas se habían enredado demasiado y, ni Rose ni Scorpius quería deserredar los sentimietnos que albergaban. Mejor lo dejaban así para no sufrir más.

Los ocho, a pesar de estar juntos los fines de semana y en algunas ocasiones, empezaron a disgregarse. Ithan y Frederick salía con dos chicas de Raveclaw. Al igual que Lily, que salía con Tom el buscador de los Gry, seguían juntándose con su antiguo grupo añadiendo a sus parejas. Albus y Elea parecían haber tomado en firme su relación y eran los que más se angustiaban por ver que, a pesar de que el grupo se había hecho más grande, no todo iba bien. Rose y Scorpius parecían cada vez más distantes. Él con el continuo ir y venir de sus conquistas. Y ella, las veces que venía, a penas hablaba si no se le preguntaba directamente.

Y así pasaron los meses hasta aquella extraña noche...

Llovía, la tormenta que arreciaba sobre los terrenos del colegio era del todo inusual. Era finales de mayo. Dormitaba a su lado Sara Maltes, una chica de Slytherin de sexto curso con la que llevaba un tiempo saliendo. Tenía que reconocer que, no solo era bella, si no que había conseguido tranquilizarlo. Rose seguía ahí, pero Sara lo mitigaba. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al amplio ventanal de su cuarto. Los relámpagos iluminaban con virulencia el cielo. Sus pensamientos volaron por un momento sobre cierta castaña de la habitación de al lado, pero lo desestimó. No debía importarle si Rose tenía miedo o no a las tormentas. Si podía dormir o no. Si... Una suave mano acarició su espalda desnuda. Sara se había despertado y sigilosamente se había acercado a él.

-¿** No puedes dormir Scor?-** susurró pegando sus pechos desnudos contra la amplia espalda de él, aprovechando para morder sensualmente el masculino cuello.

-** Me ha despertado la tormenta. Ya sabes cuanto me gusta observarlas-** el roce de sus senos desnudos lo excitó en sobre manera. Volvió a sentir la lujuria, despierta vorazmente y solo había una forma de calmarla. Se giró para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con ímpetu. Ambos estaban gloriosamente desnudos y el roce de sus pieles fue electrizante. Ahogó con sus labios el gemido de ella por su rápida acción. En pocos movimientos, la tenía contra la pared, con sus esbeltas piernas rodeando su marcada cintura, completamente abrazada a su cuerpo. Arremetía contra ella con una pasión casi violenta. El encuentro estaba siendo muy fogoso y quedaba bien claro por los gemidos de ambos, que daba igual si era rápido y violento... Doloroso y placentero. Parecía que iban a la par de la tormenta... Con furia se desató el orgasmo de ambos, dejándolos exhaustos, apoyados en la pared de piedra. Nunca habían tenido un encuentro así.

Scorpius salió de ella lentamente, embotado por lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido un encuentro poderoso y arrollador. Dejó a Sara en el suelo suavemente, mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración. Fue entonces cuando oyó un gemido a su espalda, no le dio tiempo a voltearse que la voz de Sara llegó ronca a sus oídos.

-** Creo que hemos despertado y asustado a tu compañera de torre Scorpius- **mordió su oreja -**Por lo que dicen... también la hemos pervertido bien, a la virginal rosa de Gryffindor-** rió suavemente de su propio chiste.

Pero Scorpius no podía pensar. Rose lo había visto... ¿Cuánto había visto? ¿Qué hacía ella en su habitación...? El sonido de un trueno le dio la respuesta, haciendo que sus ojos grises se abrieran desmesuradamente, al igual que su boca. Rose... Rose había venido a su habitación por que tenía miedo a las tormentas. Había venido para encontrar en él refugio, como en las noches pasadas. Sin hacer caso a la llamada de Sara, tomó los pantalones del pijama negro de seda y se los puso precipitadamente, para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de Rose. Tenía que hablar con ella... no sabía que lo espoleaba a ello, pero tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella. La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que pico varias veces.

-** Rose, soy yo. Abre-** pidió con voz firme, pero suave –** Rose...- **susurró apoyando su frente sobre la madera de la puerta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? Rose no era nada suyo y él salía con Sara. Que mantenía relaciones era algo que solo les debía preocupar a ellos dos. ¿Estaría violenta Rose por haberlos visto en acción? No supo por que, pero no le gusto ese pensamiento. Nunca había tenido remordimientos por su actividad sexual pero, en aquellos momentos, se avergonzó. La llamó varias veces más, pero sin respuesta. Tirar la puerta no era opción y mucho menos, sin tener claro lo que decir. Estaba claro de que ella no quería verlo. Y decidió respetar esa decisión.

Regresó a su habitación completamente derrotado y sin fuerzas. Agradeció que Sara se estuviera vistiendo, por que no tenía ganas de nada, ni de preguntas ni de respuetas.

-** Me voy a ir a mi cuarto-** le informó, mientras abrochaba su blusa con tranquilidad.

-** Bien-** contestó él ocultando a la perfección su estado de ánimo.

-** ¿Se ha molestado mucho?-** preguntó con cierta acidez en su entonación. Quedaba claro que le encantaba que Rose los hubiera pillado.

-** No lo se. No ha querido abrir la puerta. Pero me importa poco lo que piense...- **enfrentó sus ojos grises a los verdes de ella. Se fijó en la chica con la que había compartido cama y la encontró insignificante. Además de cruel e hipócrita. Se sintió asqueado, cuando leyó en los ojos de Sara la burla, resultado de su salida precipitada tras Rose. Ella no era tonta -**... solo quería decirle que se acostumbrara a llamar si no quería encontrarse con sorpresas-** su voz destilo frialdad que por unos momentos reflejaron que era un Malfoy. Su entonación hizo borra la burla de la mirada de ella. Sara solo sonrió, se acercó a él para besarle y marcharse.

Scorpius Malfoy podía decir lo que quisiera, ella no era tonta. Sabía que Rose era importante para él, quizás el chico ni lo supiera, pero ya le iba bien que Rose los hubiera visto. Estaba decidida a que Malfoy fuera suyo y, lo que había pasado esa noche, no solo la convencía de que Malfoy era lo que más deseaba, sino que le ayudaba a quitarse a la mosquita muerta del medio.

Al día siguiente, Scorpius madrugo con el único objetivo de hablar con Rose. Se arregló y la espero en la sala común. Necesitaba respuestas y esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario. A las ocho, la puerta de la habitación de Rose se abrió, revelando la silueta de la castaña. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos arena se agrandaron por la sorpresa, pero se recupero pronto. Bajo las escaleras con calma fingida y se disponía a salir por la puerta sin comentario alguno hacia él. La mano de Scorpius sobre su brazo, la hizo frenar en seco.

-** ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-** habló secamente ella. Sus orbes arena chispearon con algo parecido al desprecio. Solo quería salir de allí, no tenía ganas de hablar con él en aquellos momentos. No despues de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

Scorpius la miró descolocado. ¿Y ese tono? ¿Y esa mirada? Lo había llamado... lo había llamado Malfoy. Cosa que no hacía desde primero. Sintió la ira recorrerlo de arriba a bajo. Se cuadró.

-** Solo quiero aclarar un par de puntos, en referente al suceso de ayer...-** su voz era tan fría como sus ojos. Arrastro sus palabras, al mas puro estilo Draco Malfoy.

**- No tengo nada que hablar contigo y mucho menos de ayer-** respondió ella con presteza. ¿Sería una opcion pegarle una partada en cierta parte de la anatomía, la cual sabía que le dolería mucho?

-**Pero...-**

**- Mira Malfoy. Me da igual con quien te acuestes y como lo hagas. Pero, procura poner un hechizo silenciador por respeto. Vuestro gritos me despertaron-** Los ojos de Rose seguían anclados en los de él. Scorpius no podía saber la verdad que enmascaraban sus palabras... sus acciones.

-** Ayer hubo tormenta...-** insistió, su instinto le decía que Rose mentía. Pero no sabía bien por que. Estaba harto de tantos secretos. Estaba harto de tanto mutismo. Estaba claro que le había molestado encontrarlos manteniendo relaciones. ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿Por qué estaba ofendida hasta el punto de llamarlo por su apellido, en vez de por su nombre y mirarlo con asco? No podía ser simplemente por que la hubieran despertado...

-** Algo que también os debo agradecer. Gracias a que me despertasteis, no pude conciliar el sueño. Y si ahora me disculpas... tengo cosas que hacer, Malfoy-** se soltó del agarre de él para ir a tomar su pila de libros, que ordenadamente le esperaban encima de la mesa, al lado de su mochila.

-** Rose espera...-** la conversación no estaba yendo como él esperaba. Aquella noche, desde que había regresado a su habitación, le dio muchas vueltas a todo. A lo que le quería decir. Pero Rose no le había dado tregua. ¿Era mejor así?

-** Tengo prisa, Malfoy. El tema de anoche está zanjado. No quiero oír nada referente a ello. Tu vida personal no me interesa en absoluto-**

-** Bien-** las mandíbulas de Scorpius estuvieron a punto de quebrarse. Si ella no quería hablar, no hablarían. Mejor, así no le tendría que dar explicaciones. Además, estaba harto de comerse la cabeza con ella. Por más que hacía, ella solo lo menospreciaba. Si el orgullo de Rose no le dejaba hablar de lo que había sucedido anoche, su orgullo no iba a rebajarse para seguir hablando de algo que ella no quería oír.

-** Bien-**

La vio tomar las cosas y salir de la torre. Lo que no vio es como temblaban sus manos, se fruncían sus labios y las lágrimas abnegaban completamente sus ojos.

A partir de ahí, solo se vieron en clase y sin dirigirse la palabra. Scorpius siguió con Sara y en referencia a Rose... bueno, ni lo sabia ni le importaba. O al menos de eso se quería convencer él.

_**oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo **_

Y así había llegado hasta aquella noche, la ultima antes de dejar el colegio y volar. En septiembre entraría en la academia para Mendimagos. Esa era su menta. Quería ser mendimago. Centrarse en su carrera de seguro le ayudaría. Olvidaría a Sara y su insistencia en que hicieran su noviazgo oficial. La discusión de aquella tarde, terminando con ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Sara lo consideraba un trofeo. El perfecto para ella... rico, guapo y buen amante ¿para que más? Y él sin darse cuenta...

Centrarse en su futuro también le haría olvidar a Rose y... su novio. El día anterior había descubierto a Rose, paseando por las cercanías del bosque prohibido con el capitán del equipo de Raveclaw, un tal Paul Wood. Paseaban tranquilamente, con ropa normal. Pudo apreciar que Rose estaba preciosa con aquel pantalón muggles llamado tejanos y la camiseta de tirantes negra. Tenía un cuerpo precioso, uno que no revelaba con el uniforme de colegio. De hecho, ni siquiera en las ocasiones en las que habían ido a Hosmade recordaba que Rose hubiera vestido algo revelador. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por Wood? Volvió a centrar la mirada en ambos. Parecían sentirse a gusto. Wood iba a su lado, con su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Era considerado uno de los alumnos más atractivos del colegio, junto con él mismo y Albus. Ahora llevaba dos escobas, colocadas elegantemente sobre su hombro, como si no pesaran nada. Charlaba animadamente con Rose, tirándole en broma de un gracioso rizo que se había descolgado de su recogido. Sintió como el estómago se le desgarraba... Rose sonreía con Paul, para Paul. Le permitía tocarla. Se la veía relajada y feliz. Probablemente venían de dar un paseo en escoba... _como los que ellos dos daban cuando eran pequeños_. En un momento dado, vio como Paul tomaba la mano de Rose y la instaba a correr por el prado florecido, a la ribera del gran lago, como si de dos niños pequeños se trataran... La risa de Rose llegó claramente a su oído.

Escondido como estaba detrás del viejo sauce, sintió como la lava crecía en su interior, quemándolo... Rose era feliz. Rose reía. Rose había salido a pasear. Rose parecía disfrutar... y no era él quien estaba a su lado. No era él quien la hacía sonreír... Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose... A su alrededor se tiño de un manto que no supo ubicar. Sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él y las piezas encajar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¡Ni el lo sabía!. La rabia de ver a Rose con otro, de imaginar como el Casanova de Paul la besaba, la acariciaba, la poseía...

-** ¡NO! Maldita sea... ¡Ella es mía!-** la subida de poder, producida por los celos, destrozo literalmente todo lo que contenía su habitación. Con gesto impotente y derrotado, se sentó en lo que quedaba de la cama, sospesando bien lo que acababa de gritar... Estaba enamorado de Rose. Hasta ahora no lo había querido ver, pero esa era la verdad. La amaba...

_-__**¿Qué voy a hacer? He sido un patán... He dejado que Wood me la arrebatara. No he sabido retenerla... ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Acaso no he estado con tantas delante de sus narices? Sabes que Rose no es de esas ¿cómo se iba a fijar en un mujeriego como yo? No la merezco...-**_ su mano mesó su cabello nerviosamente, ordenando sus caoticos pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Él mismo había empujado a Rose lejos de su vida. Lo más lógico y de ley, era renunciar a ella, no meterse en su camino. Al fin y al cabo... bueno, no lo tenía claro pero sentía que no se la merecía. Que le había fallado y no solo una vez. Si repasaba bien en sus recuerdos, Rose se empezó a distanciar en quinto. ¿Y si no fue solo por la separación de sus padres? En aquella época él ya empezó a tontear con chicas... Quizás solo era un pensamiento suyo. Cuantas veces había "cogido" a Rose mirándolo de forma intensa. Incluso al principio... ¡Merlín! Recordó como ella en una ocasión le había reprochado sus métodos y que ella no se los permitiría. Y como él le contestó que ella era su amiga y que era improbable que algo pasara entre ellos. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Rose si se había acercado a él, por medio de los paseos, por medio de los deberes... Desde segundo se había preocupado por él. Y él la había apartado, relegándola a ser solo amiga, a tratarla con cariño y respeto sin ver nada más en ella que amistad. Fue él el primero en poner los bloques de la barrera que ahora los separaban... el que cayó en su propia trampa. Siempre había estado a su lado y había dado por hecho que ella siempre estaría allí. Apoyándolo, comprendiéndolo, aconsejándole... Maldecía su orgullo y su cabezonería. Si había tenido alguna oportunidad con Rose... la había helado él mismo. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, era tarde. ¿Cómo demandarle a Rose su cariño, si ni se lo merecía, ni era el mejor momento? Rose lo había sustituido por Wood. ¿La abrazaría por las noches... dormiría con ella? ¿La besaría y acariciaría al amanecer? ¿Sería en los brazos de Wood en los que se refugiaría cuando hubiera tormenta? ¿Wood la habría hecho suya alguna vez?. Las mismas preguntas que envolvieron sus pensamientos horas antes, lo azotaban ahora. Pero ni la ira ni los celos lo carcomían ahora. Era algo más profundo... demostrado tan solo por las lágrimas inconscientes que nacieron de sus ojos grises. Hacia años que no lloraba. Desde la muerte de su madre, no había derramado ni una (ni siquiera en la muerte de su abuelo) y por aquel entonces tan solo tenía siete años. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de pensar que había perdido a Rose para siempre... la presión que sentía en el pecho no le permitia respirar.

Tres golpes en la puerta, suaves, despertaron a Scorpius de sus pensamientos...

-** ¿Si?-** contesto con voz honda. Esperaba que no fuera ni Sara (no quería volver a dejarle claro que se acabo) ni Albus (con sus reclamos de abuela).

-** ¿Scor... Scorpius?-** la suave voz de Rose sonó al otro lado -** ¿Estas... estas bien?-**

¡Era Rose! Estaba al otro lado de la puerta y se estaba preocupando por él. Lo había llamado Scor y Scorpius... nada de Malfoy y... -_** ¡Despierta! Acepta que ella no es tuya. Solo se preocupa por que ha oído ruido. En señal de la amistad que os unió hace años... Lo sabes, ella es así. Siempre se preocupa por los demás-**_

**-Si, estoy bien Rose- **su voz sonó algo entelada. Mientras, con la varita hizo regresar todo a su estado. odiaba tener esos arranques de genio. Su abuela decía que era una herencia de los Black y que su padre, Draco, tambien los había tenido.

-** ¿Estas... estas seguro, Scor?-** otra vez aquella dulce voz. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su nombre solo era maravillosamente pronunciado por ella?.

-** Si, vuelve a tu cuarto Rose...-** se deleito al pronunciar cada letra de su nombre-** ...es muy tarde-**

Silencio. Detrás de la puerta, Rose esperaba plantada. Al lado de la puerta, anhelante por abrirla y arrastrar adentro a la chica, estaba él.

-** Scor, necesito hablar contigo...-**

Fueron las palabras mágicas para que Scorpius Malfoy abriera la puerta con la ansiedad pintada en la cara. ¡Ella quería hablar con él! ¡Era la primera vez en años que ella pronunciaba esas palabras! Frente a él, esperaba tiernamente nerviosa Rose. Tenía las mejillas rojizas por el sol, que se acentuaron al verlo. Su cabello, suelto caía en suaves ondas sobre el liviano camisón de color vino. Sus labios, habían sido torturados por sus nervios.

Y ninguno de los dos se movía...

Y ninguno de los dos hablaba...

-**Pasa, por favor...-** Scorpius fue el primero en salir del letargo. Se apartó hacia la derecha, dándole acceso a su cuarto. Ella asintió tímidamente y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cerrándose detrás de ella -** ¿Estas bien, Rose?-** pregunto casi a boca jarro, dejando claro su ansiedad. Cualquiera diría que era el Malfoy de siempre, que tenía los nervios de hierro. Pero es que tenerla en su habitación, creyéndola perdida. En camisón... lo había llamado por su nombre... quería hablar con él. ¡Era feliz! Le daba igual que pasara o la hora que fuera. Era feliz, por que la esperanza se había renovado en él... lo había ido a buscar.

-** Si Scor, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? He oído mucho ruido, como si se rompieran muchas cosas y... bueno, he pensado que a lo mejor no estabas bien y... bueno. No se-** la vio retorcerse las manos nerviosamente, mientras que su labio volvía a sufrir consecuencias. Deseo ser él quien mordiese ese labio, lenta y minuciosamente. Se enterneció. Sin saber por que y como un acto espontaneo, su mano ascendio y acarició su mejilla con deliberada lentitud. Con deleite la vio temblar y cerrar los ojos ante aquella caricia.

-** Rose...-** susurró hipnotizado por la reaccion de ella. Tan tierna y vulnerable ante sus ojos, que le daban ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. ¿Como no lo había visto antes?

-** Perdóname Scor...-** susurró ella. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, Scorpius comprobó que brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas. Su mano se dirigió a la barbilla de ella, cuando intentó bajar la mirada.

-** Mírame... por favor Rose, mírame-** le susurró calmadamente, intentando tranquilizarla. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a enlazarse, susurró –**por que me pides perdón Rose... soy yo quien te debe más de una disculpa-** siguió acariciando su mejilla. No podía para de agasajarla.

**- ¿Tu?-** los ojos de ella se abrieron extrañados, más una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios al entender por donde iban las cosas. Ya sabéis, a buen entendedor... pocas palabras bastan –** Creo que ambos tenemos mucho que contarnos ¿verdad?-** la mano de ella, pequeña y fina, retiró uno de los mechones de la frente de él, rozándolo. Esta vez fue Scorpius quien cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquella pequeña caricia.

-** Si. Hay mucho que explicar, Rose- **abrió los ojos, desplegando toso el gris de su iris, para entregarle una mirada profunda y llena de significado. Se acercó mas a ella, para tomarle las manos...-** Ven...-** la arrastró hacia el borde de la cama pudo percatarse de que ella temblaba -** ¿Tienes frio, Rose?-** preguntó solicito.

-** No-** contestó ella, sonrojándose. Como explicarle que eran los nervios por estar con él, en su habitación y en camison, lo que la ´hacían temblar.

**-Entiendo-** sonrió interiormente. Estaba nerviosa. Él también, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía el temple de los Malfoy. Temple que, sin embargo, Rose bien podía derretir con tan solo una sonrisa... con tan solo una caricia. Se sentó a una distancia prudencial de ella y llamó a Guzzy, el elfo encargado de la torre -** Por favor Guzzy, ¿podrías traernos té y pastas?-** solicitó educadamente el joven, sin dejar de mirarla.

Unos momentos después, sobre la cama reposaban dos teteras y una bandeja con pastas de te y varios trozos de bizcocho.

-** Pensé que nos ayudaría...-** comentó Scorpius al ver la mirada de ella. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada -** ¿Quieres té con menta o te de frutas del bosque?-** a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta... a Rose le encantaban las frutas del bosque.

-** Frutas del bosque, por favor-** la vio sonreír, mientras preparaba dos platitos con servilletas –** Y tu, ¿bizcocho de chocolate, verdad?-**

-** Si, gracias-** ¡Se acordaba! Bueno, era algo que no hubiera dudado. Rose siempre se acordaba de aquellas cosas.

Se intercambiaron platos y tazas y, el silencio reinó por unos segundos, roto parcialmente por el ruido propio del comer. Esos instantes Scorpius los aprovechó a detallarla... ¡era tan hermosa! Con aquel fino camison que resaltaba el color de su piel deliciosamente. La timidez y su inocencia, la hacían ver mas bella a sus ojos.

-** Scor...-** le llamo la atención Rose, mientras mordisqueaba un trozo del bizcocho de nueces –** Antes que nada, quiero disculparme. Hace algún tiempo, tú me dijiste que no confiaba en ti y yo... yo quiero confiar en ti-**

**- Rose yo...-** la voz de ella sonó tan acongojada que no puedo evitar interrumpirla.

-** Por favor, Scor. Déjame explicarte. Si no lo hago de tirón, no podré hacerlo y... entonces no lo haré y... no puedo seguir así. Necesito explicarte lo que hay aquí dentro-** se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Scorpius la volvió a mirar, a pesar de que Rose había agachado la mirada, la encontró más tranquila.

-** Bien, no te interrumpiré-** con algo de miedo, extendió su mano sobre la pequeña de ella. Pensó que quizás ella la retiraría, más complacido comprobó, que ella asió su pulgar, invitándolo a entrelazar sus manos. Y así lo hicieron. Suspiró aliviado, parecía todo tan irreal. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas... Rose estaba en su cuarto casi relajada, dispuesta a abrir su corazón y contarle que la inquietaba. A penas se acordaba que hacía unas horas la había visto con Wood o que su habitación estuviera destrozada.

-** Bien. Voy a tener que remontarme un poco en el tiempo, para que pueda explicarte bien todo-**

**-Tengo toda la noche...-** la animo, queriéndole infundir que no importaba cuanto se tomara, él la escucharía. Sonrió por la mirada de advertencia que le echó. Se llevó la mano a la boca he hizo el ademán de "cerrar cremallera". Rose sonrió y prosiguió.

-** Como bien sabes, hace dos años mis padres se separaron. Lo que pocos conocen es el porque. Mi padre, es un buen hombre, pero la fama siempre le pudo, al igual que su inseguridad. Mi madre siempre estaba muy encima de él, para que no se derrumbara. Al tenernos a nosotros las prioridades de mi madre se vieron un poco modificadas. A pesar de que mi padre nos quiere mucho, empezó a acusar el poco tiempo que le dedicaba mi madre. Con el tiempo, aquello desbocó en peleas continuas y en una de ellas... mi padre se marcho no regresando aquella noche a dormir. Cuando estábamos en cuarto, estando en colegio, mi padre le pidió el divorcio a mi madre. Había conocido a una mujer auror y se había enamorado de ella. Se que mi madre lo pasó muy mal, a pesar de que no nos quiso decir nada. Desde que mis padres se separaron, mi padre ha estado con muchas mujeres... algunas incluso solo unos años mayor que yo. Mi madre ha sufrido mucho. Hugo y yo también...-** Scor apretó cariñosamente la mano de ella –**Mi padre sigue siendo un buen hombre. Pero su actitud para con el sexo femenino... No me gusta. Es algo que odio-** dio un sorbo al té distraídamente, mientras Scor se daba golpes mentalmente. Ahora entendía que ella fuera tan recatada con el sexo masculino y reprendiera tanto su forma de actuar –**El viaje que hicimos a Grecia, nos ayudó a despejarnos un poco. La familia de mi padre se volcó en nosotros, al igual que la familia de Albus. Bueno, ya nos conoces...-** Scorpius asintió. Siempre había añorado esa actitud en su familia. Si bien, desde que habían muerto su madre y su abuelo Lucius, su padre y abuela se había volcado en él, le hubiera gustado tener primos o hermanos con los que crecer –**Allí conocí a David, mi ex novio-** Scorpius paró mas atención, tensandose ante aquella mención. Poco sabían a cerca de el ex novio de Rose y le interesaba saber como era. Se repitió que tenía que ser paciente, por que también había recordado a Wood-** Es cuatro años más mayor que nosotros. Estaba de viaje con su tío, que casualmente trabajaba con mi madre. Así que parte del viaje lo hicimos con ellos. Creo que fue con él con el primero en que llegue a abrir mi corazón. Dave escuchó y me ayudó a superar el problema de mi padre. En muchos aspectos le estoy agradecida, por que me hizo ver muchas cosas que no había visto o no había querido ver. Se que siempre habéis pensado que no confiaba en vosotros, Scor. Pero no es culpa vuestra. Es solo que... bueno, es solo que no quería agobiaros con mis problemas-**

**- Pero Rose, tu siempre estabas dispuesta a escuchar los nuestros- **comento exasperado Scorpius. Le había dicho que no la interrumpiría pero la mención de David, el saber que aquel chico se había ganado la confianza de Rose en tan solo unas semanas, cuando el no lo había logrado en tres años, lo molestó profundamente –** Además, ¿cómo podíamos ayudarte si a al que nos acercábamos, tu levantabas coraza?-**

-** Lo se, lose- **se apresuró a añadir ella. Ya sabía que la revelación de David y que había confiado en él, molestaría a Scorpius. Sonrió al pensar que todo estaba yendo como había hablado con Paul. Si Scorpius supiera que toda la tarde la había pasado hablando de él... –**Y te vuelvo a repetir Scor, no es que confiara menos en vosotros. Es que... cuando conocí a Dave estaba que iba a estallar. No podía más. Sus padres se había divorciado dos años antes y... la verdad es que me descubrí prácticamente escupiéndole lo que me sucedía sin darme cuenta. Quizás al ser más mayor... o por que había pasado por la misma experiencia. No se Scor, estuvo en el momento apropiado. Sentía que si me podía descargar con él, no os tendría que agobiar a vosotros y así me podía centrarme en ayudaros...-** la replica de Scorpius murió en sus labios. Una vez más, su querida y abnegada Rose. Ella había padecido mucho y ellos no habían sabido estar a la altura. Se sintió inútil e inepto por no haberse dado cuenta antes –** Después, en sexto... con lo de... con lo de la caída-** evito decir los nombres de las dos que la atacaron, la vió cerra los ojos, buscando serenarse –** me cerré mas en banda. No me preguntes por que, pero pensé que si me alejaba de vosotros... bueno. Supongo que sentí miedo. A pesar de que Dave y yo ya no éramos novios, conservábamos una buena amistad. De hecho, aun la conservamos. Le explique lo que me había pasado. Él insistió vehementemente que hablara con vosotros, pero yo...-** en aquellos momentos, Scor se había sentado más cerca de ella y había liberado unos instantes la mano de Rose, para poder pasar el brazo por sus hombros y retomar la pequeña mano de ella, con la mano libre. La vio sonreír mientras tomaba fuerzas para seguir narrando -** ... no quise que os agobiarais por mi culpa. No me gusta ser una carga para nadie, Scor. En eso siempre he sido muy independiente. Dice mi madre que me parezco bastante a ella. Incluido a la hora de tener que comunicarme- **suspiro y sonrió. Levantó la mirada para encontrase con la de Scorpius. Parecía que él tenía un dilema interior –** pero he decidido...-** al ver que Scorpius no decía nada y que se había prometido así misma que de aquella noche no pasaba -** ... que no quiero ser así. Scor, yo confío en ti. Quiero confiar en ti por que eres muy importante para mí...-** volvió a mirarlo. Pudo percibir una chispa en los ojos grises.

-** Tu también lo eres para mí Rose. Siento no haber sabido estar a la altura. Siento no haber sido mejor amigo para ti. He sido un imbécil que no ha sabido valorarte ni ha sabido ganarse tu confianza. Si hubiera estado más atento, habría sabido lo de tus padres. Hubiera evitado muchas cosas...- **susurró perdiéndose un poco en sus razonamientos. Sin duda, si no se hubiera negado a ver lo que tenía delante no se habría comportado como un necio Casanova. Nadie igualaba a la mujer que tenía delante. Nadie más importaba... Las demás eran polvo a su lado. Y por querer volar, había perdido casi tres años sin estar con ella -** No hubiera hecho muchas tonterías de las que he hecho, Rose...-** volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-** Creo que a ambos nos vino un poco grande crecer ¿no?-** zanjó ella, llevando su mano libre a la mejilla de él.

-** Si, yo también lo creo-** coincidió Scorpius, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos arena.

-** ¿Te parece que empecemos de nuevo?-** susurró ella al comprobar como los iris grises se dilataban. Solo quería perderse en aquellos ojos y que Scorpius la besara. Era lo que había deseado desde quinto, pero... ¿Cómo iba el a fijarse en ella? Ahora quizas... presentía... que era importante para él. Y que seguir el consejo del loco de Paul había sido una genial idea.

-** Me parece perfecto, Rose-** su inclinó un poco más sobre ella, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Tenia la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, luego ya se arrepentiría. Ya sabéis, mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Complacido de que ella no se apartara, de ver como su respiración se entrecortada y que sus ojos arena se cerraban esperando a que él la besara... la complació. Junto sus labios con los de ella, besándolos suavemente, deleitándose con los suaves que era. Su sabor, potenciando con el del té era exótico y salvaje... puro e inigualable. Lentamente Rose comenzó a contestar a sus estímulos, para adaptarse al ritmo que él marcaba. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía mucha experiencia y se alegro, también al comprobar que era una buena alumna. Por momentos, comenzaron a acercarse más.

El rostro de Rose acabo acunado por las grandes manos de Scorpius. La besaba y acariciaba como si fuera el más frágil de los cristales. Quería recompensarla... agasajarla... amarla como nadie. Con seguridad, lamió el labio inferior de ella, pidiéndole permiso para hondar el beso. Rose respondió automáticamente, entreabriendo los labios para darle total acceso a su boca. Y aquello lo volvió loco. En ese momento sabia que ya no habría nadie mas que ella. Exploro con delicadeza y tranquilidad la boca de ella, deleitándose con las respuestas de ella. Sintió como las pequeñas manos de ella, revolvía su cabello platinado, estimulando inconscientemente su nuca. ¡Merlín! puede que ella no tuviera experiencia, pero esa inexperiencia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Rose, parecía flotar. ¡La estaba besando! Scor, su secreto mejor guardado, el único que había robado su corazón, la estaba besando. Y por Dios que sabia bien lo que hacia. No es que ella tuviera mucha experiencia pero, con Dave no se había sentido flotar... no había sentido el anhelo a lo desconocido, mezclado con la seguridad de que era el y que quería descubrirlo con él, sin duda alguna. Su cuerpo temblara como un flan y no le importaba si eran segundos o días... se sentía en la gloria, borrando de un plumazo el dolor de aquellos tres años. El dolor de verlo con otras, de tener que cerrar su corazón, de sus continuas discusiones, de ahogarse dentro de sus pensamientos... de verlo con Sara Maltes aquella maldita noche... Todo aquello desapareció de su mente a golpe de besos y caricias.

-** Rose....-** murmuro Scorpius entre besos –** Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes...-**Scorpius la fue inclinando lentamente hasta que la espalda de Rose toco el colchón- **... por el daño que te hecho estando con otras...-**comenzó a besar tímidamente su cuello. ¿Ella quería continuar con aquello? No quería asustarla.

-** Scor...-** susurro Rose con la voz velada –** Hemos... hemos dicho de empezar de nuevo... sin nada que reprochar... lo que importa es ahora...-** las manos de ella seguían ancladas en su nuca, acariciándole con mas intensidad. Con las palabras de ella, el pecho se le lleno de un sentimiento cálido. ¿Podía ser más perfecta?

-** Rose... quieres... es decir-** ¿ahora se volvía tímido? ¿Donde estaba Scorpius Malfoy que seducía sin pedir permiso? ¿Que besaba y ellas casi rogaban por que las hiciera suyas? No, con ella no seria así. Quería que fuera especial, para entregarle lo mejor a ella... como si todo lo que había aprendido, como tocar, como besar... todo fuera con la finalidad de agasajarla a ella, para ella y por ella.

-** Scor... tranquilo-** acaricio su nuca, llevando sus dedos hacia la marcada mandíbula de el, para izarla –** se a donde lleva esto y no puedo imaginar hacerlo con nadie que no seas tu...-** no acabo de hablar que Scorpius había alcanzado sus labios de nuevo, sellándolos. Aquella frase, lo había le había desatado en su interior la fuerza mas poderosa. Y sin duda, no se merecía lo que ella le daba. La culpabilidad peso sobre el. Tenia que compensarla. Allí en aquel momento se hizo la promesa de que cada día la recompensaría. No habría mañana, tarde y noche que el le demostrara lo que su corazón había acallado por tiempo. No iba a decepcionarla.

-**Gracias...-** susurro sobre sus labios, dejando que una lagrima descendiera por su mejilla y muriera sobre el rostro de ella.

-** Scor...-** esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, enternecida por aquella lagrima que, en silencio, tantas cosas decía.

Volvieron a besarse con la tranquilidad del que ha esperado lo mas valioso, descubriéndose mutuamente con la ternura de la primera vez. Poco a poco, Scor la fue desnudando reverentemente, cubriendo su piel con tiernos besos y candentes caricias, cada pedacito de piel expuesto. Deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel, en sus pechos redondos y llenos coronados por unos pequeños pináculos rosados y un discreto lunar cercano a su pezón izquierdo. Beso y acaricio aquellos montes gemelos, tomándose su tiempo, ufanándose por los gemidos robados de ella; para bajar hasta llegar al vientre plano y suave, deteniéndose en el ombligo de ella. Se sorprendió al descubrir un pequeño tatuaje... una mariposa, la cual lamio y succiono con vehemencia. Removió del todo el fino camisón, dejando a Rose con tan solo unas braguitas de la misma tela que el camisón. Se tomo unos momentos para detallarla. Estaba completamente sonrojada y anhelante. Mantenía los ojos semi-cerrados en una mueca de satisfacción y vergüenza. Con su cabello ondulado whisky oscuro esparcido sobre las sabanas de seda verde. Su cuello y hombros, gráciles. Sus finos brazos, con aquellas pequeñas y suaves manos reposando a los costados. Sus pechos, tiernamente desnudos, que tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos, con una redondez casi imposible. Aquel vientre plano, dibujado por una pequeña mariposa... Aquellas largas piernas, finas y torneadas. Aquella piel color caramelo, que contrastaba deliciosamente con su piel de alabastro. Era imposible no adorarla... se sintió importante, por que ella lo había elegido a él. ¡A él a pesar de todo! La miro, intentado transmitirle toda la ternura, para que estuviera tranquila. La vio sonreír gatunamente y, con un gesto muy seguro, Rose le invito acercarse con un dedo. Obedeció de inmediato, subiendo otra vez por su cuerpo, rozándolo.

-** Dime, pequeña...-** susurro sobre sus labios. Le gustaba la faceta de ella. Timida y segura de si misma.

-** Creo que es tu turno, amor...-** susurro mientras mordía el labio inferior de él ta y como Scoripius había hecho anteriormente. ¡

Merlín! Lo estaba matando, con aquella mezcla entre timidez, pasión y seguridad –_**Tranquilo... tranquilo...-**_

La ayudo a quitarle la camisa y sintió que su ego creía al ver como lo detallaba, con el deseo bordado en sus ojos. Las manos de Rose, acariciaron el amplio torso de él, deleitándose cada elevación, haciendo gemir roncamente a Scorpius. Sentía las caricias de ella, suaves como una pluma pero ardientes como fuego. Estaba cayendo en su embrujo.

-** El pantalón...-** volvió a susurrar mientras le mordisqueaba con delicadeza el hombro derecho.

Scorpius se separo lentamente, poniéndose de pie sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, llevo sus manos a su marcada cintura y se dispuso a torturarla un poco porque... 1. Rose miraba interesada el bulto que crecía y pulsaba desde hacia algún tiempo en su entrepierna y... 2. No llevaba ropa interior. Así pues, las orbes arena de Rose se dilataron a la par que su tez se cubrió de escarlata, al ser removía la ultima prenda que cubria el perfecto cuerpo de él, descubriendo su masculinidad. A pesar de que alguna vez había visto a Hugo desnudo, no era lo mismo. La rubia pelusilla que se formaba bajo el ombligo de Scorpius, se convertía en una frondosa corona de cabello rubio, para su miembro. El cual, engrosado por el deseo, esperaba erecto las atenciones de ella.

Scorpius sonrió al ver la reacción de ella. Sintió ternura una vez mas por la inocencia de ella, por lo que quiso darle unos momentos para recuperarse. Lentamente volvió a la cama, descansando su cuerpo al lado del de ella. Rose se había tumbado, cerrado los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

-** Rose... abre los ojos-** dijo, mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla. Tan suave, tan tierna como el pétalo de una rosa. Como ella, Rose. Vio como ella abría los ojos lentamente –** Rose... no tenemos por que hacer nada... Entiendo que...-**

**- ¡NO!-** chillo incorporándose bruscamente, quedo sentada dándole la espalda –** no es que tenga miedo o no lo tenga claro Scor. Es solo... es solo...-** cayo al notar la mano de el acariciando suavemente su cabello, dándole apoyo, instándola a seguir hablando-**... Scor, yo no tengo experiencia en esto y...- **se giro para enfrentarlo, con la cabeza gacha -**... no se si voy a estar a la altura-**

Nuevamente Scorpius, no pudo más que sonreír ante la actitud de ella. Abrió sus brazos, invitándola a su abrazo.

-** Ven-**

Rose mordió su labio y se acerco para dejarse confortar. ¡Estaba tan cómoda allí, con su mejilla pegada en el pecho de el, sintiendo latir el corazón de el! Estaba avergonzada, pero no quería parar... tenía muy claro que quería que Scor le hiciera el amor.

-** Rose ¿entonces no tienes miedo y estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?-** murmuro mientras rozaba sus labios con el nacimiento del pelo de ella. La sintió negar y luego afirmas. Sonrió –** Cariño...-** rozo con su nariz, la frente de ella –...**es más que seguro de que ambos disfrutaremos. Estoy deseando descubrir contigo este nuevo horizonte. No te preocupes, tan solo disfruta-**

Poco a poco, volvieron a rozarse suavemente. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, besándose cada vez mas hondamente, hasta que Rose se volvió a relajar. Entre caricias y mimos, la espalda de ella volvió a tocar el colchón, con el cuerpo de Scorpius encima de ella. Los labios de él, volvieron a bordar su cuerpo con deseo a base de besos y pequeñas mordidas, de caricias apasionadamente tiernas... la despojo de la ultima prenda sin que apenas se diera cuenta, hasta que la mano de Scorpius se coló entre sus muslo, estimulándola suavemente. La vio arquearse ante la sensación de la caricia directa sobre su feminidad. No pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarse a el, mordiendo su hombro con osadía para ahogar el gemido que le provocaban los juguetones dedos de Scorpius sobre su clítoris. Se sentía tan húmeda... tan inflamada y febril, que el mínimo roce le hacia gritar de placer.

Scorpius escuchaba las respuestas de ella, excitándose. No había podido evitar estimularla de aquella manera. Quería que ella disfrutara... quería que, en el momento de penetrarla estuviera húmeda y preparada para que, cuando el entrara en ella, le causara el mínimo dolor posible. Siguió estimulándola, mientras la volvia a tumbar y besaba sus pechos con desesperación. Sintió como ella le arañaba la espalda en respuesta. Resultaba que Rose era una gatita, timida, pero fogosa. Su hombro estaba placenteramente adolorido por su juguetón mordisco. Le había gustado sentir la pasión de ella en ese gesto.

Un grito ahogado precedió el primer orgasmo de Rose. Sus gemidos, fueron musica para él, mientras seguía estimulando con su mano, a la par con su boca. Estaba perdiendo el control. No podía dejar de tocarla, de besarla. Quería llevarla al cielo. Cuando ella se relajo, se coloco encima de ella, controlando su peso y comenzó a besarla suavemente, mientras esperaba a que se recuperara.

-**Scor...-** susurro anhelante. Su primer orgasmo la había dejado exhausta. Pero lo que mas deseaba, era sentirlo dentro. Separo sus piernas, haciendo hueco para que el se posicionara.

-** Como desees...-** siguió besándola mientras empezaba entrar en ella. Estaba muy húmeda y estrecha por lo que intento ir lo mas tranquilo posible. Con suaves movimientos llego a la barrera natural de ella. Cubrió su boca para ahogar el quejido que sabría que vendría, mas al hundirse en ella, fue un gemido lo que obtuvo. La había preparado tan bien y había entrado tan suave, que a penas lo habían notado. La miro a los ojos para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, encontrado una sensual y perezosa sonrisa en sus labios. Con la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, comenzó a penetrarla de forma mas profunda, elevando con una de sus manos, el muslo de ella instándola a entrelazar las piernas a su cadera. Obediente, Rose enlazo las piernas, permitiendo que Scorpius llevara la batuta en las penetraciones, haciendolas más hondas. Sus labios se iban bebiendo... sus manos, acariciando cada recóndito de piel. Se estaban marcando... enlazando sus almas con el hilo invisible. Bordando sus cuerpos ahora y para siempre.

El amanecer los sorprendió danzando. Desde el primer encuentro, no habían dejado de mimarse, de amarse lo que había restado de noche e inicio del día. No se habían podido separar, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido y malgastado estando lejos el uno del otro. Pero, como prefectos y premios anuales, tenían unas obligaciones. Y, por mas que amara estar así con Scorpius, Rose era hija de su madre... Con la promesa de recompensarle luego, engatusó a slytehrin de ojos grises. Aunque este se salió con la suya, consiguiendo que se bañaran juntos y disfruto de lo lindo con el sonrojo de ella, cuando se ofreció para enjabonarla... lentamente.

Dos horas mas tarde estaban presidiendo la ceremonia de cierre. Y con gran satisfacción, los ocho amigos estaban como siempre. Albus fue el primero en darse cuenta de los cambios... Golpeando suavemente el hombro de Scorpius y tomando a su prima por la mano, comento:

-** ¡Ya era hora!-** sus ojos esmeralda pasaron escrutadoramente por ambos. Scorpius curvo sus sonrisa mas picara y Rose se sonrojo profundamente.-** Espero que hayan tomado precauciones...-**

**- Pero ¿Cómo...?-** articulo entre sorprendida y avergonzada Rose. Volvia a lucir un tentador escarlata en su rostro.

-** Vamos Rosie, era mas que evidente. No solo la tensión que había entre vosotros... pero los dos sois tan cabezones que...-** se encogió de hombros. Scorpius estallo en carcajadas, mientras apresaba la cintura de ella con su brazo. Beso la sien de su chica, que roja como una amapola, se había quedado plantada ante el descaro de su primo.

-** Tranquilo Albus, por el momento no va a ver pekes a la vista. Aunque... si muchos intentos-** con ese comentario se gano por parte de ella un débil golpe en el pecho a modo de reproche. Claro que la perspectiva de más noches como la pasada, hizo que aflorara una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Rose y, sin medir mas consecuencias, enlazara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius para obsequiarle con un beso que muchos de sus compañeros tardarían en olvidar.

Fue el momento de que Scorpius se sonrojara por la cantidad de silbidos que aquella acción arranco, más no tardo en encerrar la cintura de ella y devolverle con ansia el beso.

Aquello era el inicio de una historia que no tendría final...

Fin


End file.
